One Night Star With An 'R'
by Perryels
Summary: Hibari and Mukuro record a song for the show's soundtrack, except someone keeps on messing up the lyrics.


**For some reason I just cannot see the R in Star. lol. Thus, the creation of whatever this is.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, the producer, the equipment, or the song. Credits for the following go to Amano Akira, the 'Vongola Records', and The Arrows, respectively.

**Note**:

1. There will be fourth-wall breaking.

2. Since I do not understand the wonderful language that is Japanese, the lyrics are going to be in English. The parts wherein Hibari and Mukuro will be singing shall only be a rough estimation on the lyrics seeing as the translation from Japanese to English is not exact.

3. I am not familiar with the process of producing a song or how everything works inside a studio. I've only based everything from what I've watched on t.v, so don't expect it to be perfect.

4. Hibari. _Mukuro._ **Both**.

5. And lastly, I do not wish to offend anyone by playing with the song a little. This is purely humour, so loosen up!

* * *

**One Night Star With An 'R'**

"Everyone who isn't going to sing, out of the live room! We're about to start!" A woman, not beyond her late-twenties, and who was also the current producer for the Vongola Records label, announced. She spoke through a microphone that was connected by cables to a set of speakers mounted on the inside of the said 'live room.'

And like she said, _'everyone who isn't going to sing'_quickly complied at the announcement, making any last adjustments to the equipments to be used, before making their way over to the other side of the studio

"Hibari, Mukuro, are you two ready?"

Hibari scowled. "Must I be paired up with this herbivore…again?" He drew the last word with distaste, feeling as though their session will turn out to be as bad as the last one – when they had recorded Sakura Addiction. Let's just say that there were actual Sakura bonsais inside the studio. And a lot of Hibari feeling nauseas… Hibari dropping to his knees… Hibari feeling dizzy and being unable to get up… Hibari shuddering at the word 'Sakura'… And finally, a smug mist guardian.

Hibari's insides churned at the thought and he glared at the person next to him, continuing with "…His mere presence makes me want to bite him to death."

The producer on the other side of the glass wall furrowed her eyebrows in attempt to understand Hibari's moving mouth. "Hibari, speak through the mic. And would you please wear your headset."

_Tch._ Hibari scoffed at the fact that his complaint against his partner…foe…nemesis…? (There were no words to describe his exact relationship with Mukuro) wasn't even taken notice of. Curse these sound proof walls! I shall bite them to death one day! Hibari cursed inwardly, and with no other choice, simply did as he was told and secured the headset over his head, making sure that the muffs were fitted snugly over his ears.

Mukuro, on the other hand found Hibari's frustration quite amusing. "Kufufufu~ Kyoya, you seem to be distressed?" It was more of a statement than a question. "I find your annoyance rather amusing even as I have not engaged in any suspicious activity yet."

_Yet?_ So it _was_ him…

Hibari twitched at the sound of his name roll casually off the other guardian's tongue. He had said it as if it was nothing, as if there was no standing between them…like equals – or even worse, as if he was mocking his pride.

The proclaimed 'carnivore' readied his pair of tonfas under his jacket, though it was automatically taken caution of by the woman.

"Hibari, please keep your weapons. The equipments here are pricey." Hibari's sour expression was ignored when the woman turned to the other male. "Mukuro, your headset, please."

"Why, of course, miss…" Mukuro cooed in reply.

Miss producer ignored Mukuro's obvious phony courtesy (which he, if not always, usually did) as she had already gotten used to it, and seeing that even though Mukuro did reach for the headset and put it on, he only let it rest over his shoulders.

"Well then, shall we start? You two will be covering the song used in the second ending of the show, One Night Star, originally by The Arrows. You guys will be singing the whole song, okay? So, the lyrics are there on the stand if you don't remember some parts…" She said through the mic, whilst pointing at the black stand she was talking about.

"I do hope you at least know your parts…" She said that to herself, a migraine coming on as she recalled the last session – NOBODY knew their parts… _At all_.

Hibari prepared himself, despite of how indifferent he acted towards the whole thing. He took some of the papers in hand and reviewed the lyrics quickly.

Mukuro though, he was looking as confident as ever. He laughed his ever famous laugh and turned to look at Hibari sardonically. "Someone who has initiative such as myself does not need the support of those lyrics." He announced proudly. "I have taken the liberty of memorizing everything beforehand."

Hibari sucked in a quick breath before crumpling the paper in his hands, which again, had gotten attention.

"Hibari!"

"What is it, woman?" He snapped.

"Don't. Destroy. The lyrics," She snapped back darkly, and caused Hibari to retreat. "Okay, in three…two…"

The music had started and played throughout both sides of the studio. A few more seconds of the intro then Hibari knew it was his cue.

"The only thing that you and I looked at_…"_

"_Was this ever-changing world_…" Mukuro followed, which surprised Hibari. Then the skylark remembered they were singing the song together. Damn it.

"_The only thing that you and I knew…_" Mukuro continued, singing his part with utmost perfectness as if knowing it by heart. This only backed up his previous statement, and he didn't even take a peek at the lyrics that Hibari was claiming all to himself.

"Was the world that always looked the same…"

The song went on smoothly, until they've reached the chorus, which they were supposed to sing together_._

Or rather, with the _same _words…

"**When I cry thinking of you, I'm cradling a red guitar…"**Hibari sang but was taken aback by Mukuro's words – _own_ words. "**_When Hibari cries thinking of being uke, I'm cradling him better_**."

"**Merely singing… That our future would sparkle…**" Hibari continued nevertheless, but was overwhelmed by Mukuro's beautiful, yet powerful voice. Singing in the right tune, yet using the wrong words. "**_Merely whispering how good it would feel later_** **…**"

"It's still reflected in my heart…"

"**One night star… One night star…"**

"**_One night stand. One night stand_."**Mukuro turned to the infuriated cloud guardian and smirked.

(Although it's still not the love song) "_This is Hibari's love-making song_…"

"**One night star… One night star…"**

"**_One night stand. One night stand_."**

Hibari's eyebrow twitched and he swore he felt a vein throb on the side of his temple. He had decided that everything was absurd. Then he just stopped.

Then the music stopped.

Then the producer's mouth fell agape and she stopped too.

But Mukuro did not stop. Not until Hibari forced his attention on him and threatened to bite him to death.

"What are you trying to do, herbivore?" Hibari demanded furiously. "Did you want to get bitten to death that badly?

Mukuro only chuckled. He plan was indeed, working.

Miss producer cleared her throat, blushing slightly at the scenario, embarrassed for the two. "Uh, please take your lover's quarrel outside." She said. "And, I didn't know you two were together."

Hibari snapped his head at her, piercing through her with the already infuriated look in his eyes. "What is wrong with you, woman! There is absolutely nothing going on between me and this…" Hibari couldn't even THINK about it. It was much too unpleasant for his mind to comprehend. "…_this_ herbivore!"

"That's not what the fans think…" Mukuro coaxed smugly.

And Hibari's reaction? Well, let's just say that he's had _enough _of it. Saying that he was annoyed to the point of a massive outburst was an understatement. Hibari said nothing as he stormed out of the live room, out of the studio, out of the building, and out of the avenue wear the building was.

Mukuro cackled. Like he's never done before. The number of his _fu_'s almost countless. He wiped a single tear that formed in his eye from his fit and faced the producer.

Miss producer sighed hopelessly, realizing that they _did_ end up with a mishap just like the last time they had recorded. "Well, Mukuro, what now?"

Mukuro had a triumph expression. "Since that lowly guardian is out of the way, can I get my own single?"

"Yeah… sure…"

* * *

**No pairings! I was simply using Mukuro's sly skills to piss off Hibari. xD**

_According to a Ciao Ciao Interview, the amount of fu's in Mukuro's laugh depends on his mood. A good mood equals more fu's._

**Toshinobou Iida and Takashi Kondo are amazing at what they do, yes? I just love their voices! And when they sing together, I'm like… (ﾉ∀｀●)⊃**


End file.
